Naruto Uzumaki: Konoha's Flame Salamander
by musabbir.noor
Summary: Naruto, at age six, met a summon salamander. The salamander gave him the choice of becoming the summoner of salamanders. Armed with a dream of being hokage, bloodline to summon and freely manipulate fire, a Kusarigama, and a contract of the salamanders, rise Konha's Flame Salamander, Naruto Uzumaki.


I do not own Naruto

Normal talking

_Normal thoughts_

**Summon talking**

**_Summon thoughta_  
**

**Bijuu talking**

**_Bijuu thoughts_  
**

Chapter 1

Naruto was 6 years old. There were many things he didn't understand, regardless of how smart he was. One of these things were why he was hated.

He knew it wasn't normal. The matron of the orphanage seemed to signal him out. Whenever they taught to read, they would use an excuse to send him out. When he was four, the matron said he was old enough to take care of himself and threw him out.

Out of the orphanage, everyone ignored him. No one did anything, besides glaring at him. This left one question unanswered. No one else was treated like this, he had seen boys of age eight stay at orphanages, so why him?

It didn't stop there either. He was charged extra for food and clothes. Some places didn't even serve him!

His most recent problems were at the academy. The teachers singled him out and picked on him. The kids to. The teachers didn't answer questions he had. How was he supposed to become hokage if no one taught him anything.

He couldn't learn from the library either, because they didn't let him in.

Shaking his head, he made his way to training ground seven. He may not be able to gain form, jutsu, or knowledge, but he could practice making hand signs perfectly, and work on speed, stamina, and strength.

As he kicked and punched the log, he was unaware of little black salamander watching him.

With said little salmander

The salamanders thoughts on Naruto were , **_such reserves and in one so young. He already has twice the chakra of Hanzo. He is also a jinchuriki. He is absorbing the nine tails chakra. His growth has been stunted by narrow minded fools. He has the power to control flames, not that he is aware he becomes our summoner, we can be once again great. _**_  
_

Making up his mind he made his way up to Naruto.

With Naruto

Naruto was on his 207th punch when a voice interrupted him **"Determined little fella aren't you?"**

Naruto spun around quickly scanning the field.

**"Down here"**

Naruto looked down only to see a salamander.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered aloud.

**"I'm a summon"**

Naruto nodded. He knew about summons. The old man hokage could summon monkey's.

"Then why are you here"

_**How do I tell him the salamanders need summons? Might as well be straight and hope for the best. **_**"I want you to be a summoner for the salamanders" the salamander said before waiting.**

Naruto wasn't expecting this. Sure he had heard wrong cocked his head to the side. "Come again know?"

**"We. Want. You. To. Be. Our. Summoner."** the salamander stressed each word.

"Why?" Naruto asked cautious.

**"Your a jinchuriki' Salamander said.**

"Whats that" Naruto asked hearing the strange name.

-**"It's a demon host" Salamander clarified.**

"Demon?"

**Salamander sweat dropped. _T__hey didn't tell him. This will be a long day._ **

Line break

It took a while, but the salamander, now named Darek, managed to explain everything. He told him about the Kyubi being sealed in him, which made sense considering the way the villagers treated him. He was surprised and delighted to learn about his bloodline. In the end he agreed to sign the salamender contract.

He learned to make the hand signs for the summoning jutsu: boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram.

By the end of the day, he was know a summoner of the salamanders.

The next day

Naruto got up early, at six o' clock sharp.

The salamander style depended on flexibility. In order to build that up, he stretched.

Afterwards, he put on a henge and got going. Using the disguise, he could buy a healthy breakfast at at the cafe. He needed something besides ramen. He got some steak, eggs, salad, and milk.

Afterwards, he made his way to training ground seven where he dismissed the henge.

He got down to practicing everything assigned by Darek.

The first thing was shadow clone jutsu. It created solid clones that could be used for combat. When dispelled,it gave all it's memories. That made it useful for the training he was going to do. By nine thirty, he could create one hundred satisfactory clones. He set ten to start tree climbing using chakra, ten to star water walking, ten to start kunail balancing, 10 to start senbon balancing, ten to start leaf balancing.

Darek had warned him enormous reserves meant terrible control. That's why he was doing all these chakra control exercises.

The remaining fifty clones divided into two groups. One group of twenty five worked on the first step of fire manipulation. Burning a leaf using firs chakra. The second group was working on using his bloodline to summon fire. He himself, was stretching.

By the end of the day, when he had dismissed his clones, he had gotten the leaf balancing exercise mastered, along with the kunai balancing, he had gotten close to senbon balancing. He had mastered the tree walking exercise and could stand on it for one hour and fight on it. He had made improvements on standing on water, but couldn't move or fight.

He had drew out fire and it didn't harm him, but he couldn't maintain it. When it got to the leaf burning exercise he could singe it, but not burn it.

It was good for the first day.

For the next six years, Naruto would pretend to be an idiot, for the sake of the villagers. No need for them to fear him, yet. The legend of Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Flame Salamander, would start in six years.


End file.
